Stary Eyed Under Ficticious Skies
by eriinxx
Summary: It isn't everyday you're diagnosed with brain cancer. It isn't everyday you are told you have 30 days to live. Ino's doesn't know what to do. Eventual Ino x ? AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: **I don't Naruto. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

-----------------------------

"_Each day's a gift and not a given right."_

_-----------------------------_

At first I just stared. In all honesty, there was nothing else I could really do. This was the most dramatic thing that had ever happened in my life, giving me a chance to cry, to scream or to make a scene and I sat and stared. I stared, straight ahead and I don't know how long. My eyes were dry and because of that they were getting watery.

The nurse offered me a glass of water, but I declined. My body was rejecting this, and I just sat there, frozen. I heard voices but my brain would not connect the voices to people or the sound to words.

I noticed my hands were shaking and I didn't try to stop them. I shook my head to curb the screams of horror that were currently pulsating through my mind.

I look up into the eyes of Dr. Roberts, and I can tell that my eyes are practically begging him to tell me he's joking, just like I want to be right now.

I can feel my heart beating a bit too fast, just as I can feel my skin draining of colour. I'm not sure if this news has just caught up with me or what, but my hands seem to be shaking more violently now.

Maybe I should have the water, this can't be healthy.

I look up at the nurse, and somehow she can tell exactly what I want as she quickly hurries over to the water machine and hands me the glass. I'm surprised I can still hold it as my hands are still shaking.

"Are, are you sure?" I ask quietly, so quietly it was almost a whisper. I half don't want him to hear my question, but I want him too. I want him to laugh and tell me I'm okay, that there's nothing to worry about. But I know he won't, doctors like him don't make that kind of mistake.

I straighten in my chair and look straight at him. I can tell by the look on his face, he's serious. He nods silently, a withdrawn look on his face. I can tell he didn't want to deliver this news to me, Dr. Roberts had been my doctor since my birth, and my family's doctor for several years prior. Looking after someone's health for 23 years can give you a connection.

"So it's definite? There's no way it can be slowed?" I don't slump or let myself lose composure again. My hands have stilled, they don't shake any longer.

"Chemotherapy could slow its process. You could take that route. But it will only lengthen your time for 6 months, most of that will be in recovery. It is your decision, Ino, and yours alone."

I nod slowly. I'll think on it, overnight. I know he knows this. I get up, attempting to hold my balance in my 6-inch heels. I straighten again, and lift my head.

"I'll think on it. I will ring you tomorrow with my verdict. Send the invoice to my apartment." And with that I walk steadily out the door. When I arrive home, I will let myself cry.

I will let myself cry because it isn't everyday you're told you won't live till you are old.

And because it isn't everyday you are diagnosed with a brain tumour.

And because it isn't everyday you are told you have **30 days to live.**

--------------------------------------------

**AN: **If I get any medical stuff wrong, tell me, I am no expert.  
And if it can't kill you that fast, I'm sorry but just humour me so it can fit with the story.

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **No ownage of Naruto here. Lyrics are 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback.

Enjoy

**Chapter One**

-------------------

_"If today was your last day, if tomorrow was too late"_

-------------------

Day One

When I rolled out of bed the next morning, realisation hit me once again. I was going to die and I was going to have to choose between a month, possibly slightly more or slightly less and 6 months, full of being tired and faint.

I knew that this decision would be difficult, but I didn't realise how difficult it would be. It wasn't just a choice between living longer or shorter, there were so many things to think of. There was the fact that if I live longer, they have more time and the doctors may find a cure. There was the fact that if I live longer and they don't find a cure, my life will be more painful. There's the fact that there's so many things I want to do but now I will never, ever have the time to do them.

I mulled over this decision for the majority of the morning, while watching repeats of Dharma and Greg. This was supposed to make me happy, the way it usually does. But it didn't today, because I know I'll never live until I'm 31, the way Greg has. I'll never live to be 50 the way Kitty has.

It's lunchtime when the doctor's office rings. The nurse, Shizune, wants me to go in at 3 for a consultation with the doctor. I know it's because they want to know my decision, I realise that I have to make it now, not later, but now. I don't have time to think it over 20 million times.

I prepare myself a salad for lunch, as I make my final decision. I find it suspenseful in my own mind, like it's a horror movie that I don't know the ending too. Which it is, in a way, the only difference being that I'm the main character.

This really wasn't something I expected to happen to me, and I just wish that I'd gotten checked out beforehand. I'd been feeling off for a while, but thought nothing off it until I started fainting for no reason. That's when I realised I couldn't just put it to the back of my mind anymore, and now I definitely can't. It felt surreal, like this was my life but I was a helpless bystander, on the outside looking in and I could not change a thing.

My thought train wandered onto what I was going to tell my family, what I was going to tell my friends. I knew many of them already know or believe that I'm sick, they were the ones that convinced me to go and see what was wrong with me. But to just tell them that I'm dying? Hell, I can't even believe it myself, what will they do? And how will it affect them? It's hard enough trying to admit and believe it myself.

I make the trip to the doctor's office in a slight daze, yet taking everything in. It was like since I knew I wouldn't have much time to see this again, everything had taken on a new light, and I noticed things that I hadn't before.

Though everything seemed brighter, it only served to make me feel more down. It made me realise that there was so much that I would miss, not just the people or the places, but also the little things like seeing smiles on people's faces and the smell of bread at the bakery down the street.

The sterile smell of the doctor's office greeted me as I stepped into the pristine waiting room. I'd despised this smell ever since I was young; it always reminded me off death and disease. It didn't smell fresh, more as though they had just dragged a corpse away, and had to clean up afterwards.

I grimaced slightly as I saw Sakura walking down the corridor that led to the offices, holding the hand of a small boy. I knew she'd ask questions of why I've been here twice in two days, and I wasn't sure what I'd tell her.

The receptionist, Hinata, I think her name was offered me a sad smile before she told me that Dr. Roberts was running late and if I could please wait here, it would be much appreciated.

I flopped down into one of the squishy armchairs, sinking into it as much as it could. I knew what I was going to do know, but I still half-wanted to chair to just swallow me up so I'd never have to face this, because in all honesty, I didn't know whether I'd actually come to the right conclusion.

-------------------------

Inside the doctor's office I sat awkwardly, waiting for Dr. Roberts to finish up with his paper work. I still had the same sense of anticipation in my gut, despite the fact I was the one making the calls. It was a strange sensation, one I did not wish to have but I could not get rid of it all the same.

"So, Ino-san, how have you been since you received the news?" Dr. Roberts looked at me over his spectacles, as if to gauge the damage. He'd known me all my life, I'm sure he knew of my tendency to go off the deep end when I received bad news. Lucky I'd grown up dramatically since the last time.

"I've been…it's been shaky. But I've come to my decision." I let out a long breath, shaking my head slightly to order my thoughts. I screwed my eyes shut and then forced them open, confirming to myself that I'd made the right decision.

"I've decided that I don't want the chemotherapy." There, I said it.

Dr. Roberts looked at me in astonishment. "You do realise that this means you have less time to live. Only 30 days, maybe 60. Otherwise you may get in a good 6 months?"

I sigh softly. I really don't need him doing this right now, I might even change my mind.

"I'm sure. I want to let nature take its course."

"Well, if you're sure." He clicked his mouse a few times before printing a document. "If you could sign here, and here, it would be much appreciated."

I took the pen with sweaty palms, placing and retracting the tip a few times before plucking up the courage to let the ink form my swishy signature. And there it was, on the paper. It was legalised, it was over. I'd just signed away my fate.

-------------------------

**AN: **It was short, but that was where I wanted to end it.

Review?


End file.
